1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bead in which an adsorbent and an organic contaminant-degrading microorganism are supported and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bead in which an adsorbent and an organic contaminant-degrading microorganism are supported, wherein an adsorbent for adsorbing organic contaminants is supported on the bead together with an organic contaminant-degrading microorganism for degrading the organic contaminants adsorbed to the adsorbent to allow for the adsorbent to remove organic contaminants in water and to allow for the organic contaminant-degrading microorganism to regenerate the adsorbent. The present disclosure also relates to a method for preparing the bead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wastewater includes sparingly-degradable organic contaminants, such as chlorophenols. Such sparingly-degradable organic contaminants are not removed by a general biological method for treating wastewater, and thus are removed through an adsorbent.
Such adsorbents for removing sparingly-degradable organic contaminants include use of a nanoscale iron (C. B. Wang, W. X. Zhang, Synthesizing nanoscale iron particles for rapid and complete dechlorination of TCE and PCBs, Environmental Science & Technology, 31 (1997) 2154-2156), use of a composite of calcium alginate with powdered activated carbon (Jorda and Mijangos, Separation Science and Technology, Vol. 38, No. 8, 1851-1867), or the like.
Meanwhile, it is required to regenerate an adsorbent in order to use the adsorbent again after removing organic contaminants in water. According to the related art, adsorbents have been regenerated by applying heat to an adsorbent or treating an adsorbent with a chemical. However, heat application causes a problem of deformation of an adsorbent and chemical treatment causes a chemical to remain in an adsorbent so that it may function as another contamination source.